Taking it serious
by Shaithan
Summary: What would have happened if Neji took his fight with Naruto more seriously? What if he didn't bother to tell Naruto his tale? Read to find out.


Taking it serious

Taking it serious

A Naruto One-Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Notes: A little One-Shot around the question what would have happened if Neji had taken the fight with the blonde idiot more serious. One simple act of a changed point of view changes so many things.

-

Taking it serious

-

"Will Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto please remain in the Arena?" the proctor Genma asked.

The other combatants left and only Naruto and Neji remained. The former glaring angrily at the other. "I owe you an ass-kicking for what you did to Hinata!" Naruto declared angrily.

Neji stared at the boy coldly. "I don't care. She had it coming. Who is weak should drop out before trying to reach things fate holds over his head, always out of reach." he told Naruto.

Naruto became even more enraged. "I will show you that a loser can beat a genius through hard work! Fate doesn't count."

Neji didn't even bother to reply. In his eyes, Naruto was a pathetic excuse for a Ninja. And everything he said was worthless. Like the boy himself was worth- and useless.

Naruto made the familiar cross-shaped hand-seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called out and created 20 clones, who surrounded Neji.

Neji blinked and the veins at his eyes bulged out. He had activated his bloodline. He was a bit awed that he couldn't see which of the clones was not a clone but the real Naruto. Trial by error it was then. And judging from the boys fight at the prelims he would be no adversary for him.

Naruto and his clones blinked, as Neji darted forwards. He attacked clone after clone with precise, killing strikes that took out all clones.

Finally only the real Naruto was left. Nejis score counter was at 20. He had scored 0 hits. He needed a strategy and he needed it fast.

Finally he had something. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called out and created around 50 clones that circled Neji.

Neji was a bit awed as every clone took out some weapons. And then all clones rushed to attack.

He knew that he couldn't hope to escape this assault unharmed if he just relied on the Juken. It pained him a bit that he had to pull out one of his secret moves so early but it couldn't be helped.

Neji emitted Chakra from all Tenketsu in his body and began to spin. "Hakke: Sho Kaiten!" he yelled as the clones and the real Naruto impacted against the dome of spinning Chakra.

All clones dispersed in clouds of smoke and the real Naruto fell to his knees, two or three meters away from Neji.

"You see, it is useless. You are in the range of my divination." Neji said coldly as he slid into a new stance.

Up in the stands Hiashi and Hanabi watched Neji in awe. "He learned both secret techniques on his own. A genius like him is only born every 100 years!" Hiashi exclaimed.

Hanabi looked at Naruto. "The idiot will lose." she stated and smirked cruelly.

Hiashi nodded. "Yes, he will." he stated with absolute conviction.

Naruto didn't even have time to get his bearings straight. Neji closed in on Naruto and began raining blows on Naruto.

"Hakke: Nisho!" Neji began and hit Naruto two times.

"Hakke: Yonsho!" Four blows were dealt.

"Hakke: Hassho!" Nejis hands became blurred.

"Hakke: Juurokusho!" 16 hits rained on Narutos Tenketsu, closing them.

"Hakke: Sanjuunisho!" Nejis hands were no longer visibly, you only heard the thuds of the hits Naruto took.

"Hakke: Rokujuuyonsho!" Neji yelled and dealt 64 strikes on Narutos body.

After the attack Naruto fell to the ground.

Neji smirked coldly. „It is over. Your major Chakra Tenketsu were sealed. You can't use Chakra any longer, dobe." he stated and turned his back on Naruto, turning to the referee. "He won't get up again." Neji stated.

Genma looked at both boys and saw Naruto struggling to get to his feet. He shook his head. "The fight isn't over." he stated.

Neji turned around, Byakugan blazing and glaring hatefully at Naruto. "Alright. I will end this fight now." he growled.

Naruto got to his feet and stood shakily. "I'm not defeated!" he stated stubbornly.

Neji glared at him coldly. "You should know when you have no chance of success. Your fate is to lose here!" he growled.

Naruto glared back. "I will prove that fate can be changed!" he shouted, too stubborn to admit that he was actually down for the count.

Neji slid in a stance. "So be it. Proctor. Stop the match or I will kill or permanently cripple this loser to prove him wrong." he said coldly.

Genma looked at the boy. "I don't think that you will be able to do so." he said. He trusted in Naruto to do the impossible and beat the arrogant Hyuuga genius.

Neji turned to Naruto. "It ends now." he stated and dashed at Naruto.

Naruto tried to get into a stance and to block the Hyuugas assault.

Neji reared his hand back, index and middle finger extended. He almost pitied the boy. Trying to block a Hyuugas attack.

Everyone gasped in horror when Nejis hit connected with Naruto. Unlike before it didn't stop at the skin. In fact, Nejis arm pierced Naruto fully. On his fingers were the remains of Narutos heart.

Nejis brutally yanked his arm free. "You lose, dobe." he announced coldly. "Your fate can't be changed. Yours was death for being too stubborn to accept being outclassed." he whispered, enjoying Narutos death.

Naruto looked at Neji with breaking eyes. His life left him. He felt it. In his last moments he felt remorse for having been an idiot. For having been idealistic. All his dreams were crushed now. And he would be remembered as the dumb demon brat. Inwardly he cried. Neji had been right. Fate couldn't be changed.

Around the arena there were mixed reactions. Most of the civilians cheered for Narutos death and congratulated Neji. Most of the Konoha Ninja were saddened by this behavior. Saddened by Neji and saddened by the civilians. And some were infuriated. Namely the rest of the rookie nine and TenTen. Fighting an opponent and defeating him was allowed. But killing a fellow Ninja for refusing to give up? This was low.

Genma cleared his throat. "Winner, Hyuuga Neji." he announced and a pair of Chunin came to take away Narutos body.

Up in the stands, Hinata went wide-eyed at Narutos death. Seconds later her heart collapsed. It couldn't take the stress and gave up.

Sarutobi looked ready to murder Neji where he stood. This was murder in his eyes. But he knew that it was only in his and some other eyes this way. To anyone else it was in the rules. Frowned upon heavily but within the rules.

Gaara grinned cruelly. Killing this boy would also be a very satisfying experience. Everyone in the contestants box backed away when Gaaras killing intent rose.

Naruto was standing in front of the Kyuubis cage. "You are truly an idiot!" Kyuubi growled. "Wait until we are in afterlife. I will torture you for all eternity. You and your father. I will torture you until you see that hope doesn't exist!" the giant demon told the fading boy.

Naruto only lowered his head deeper. Why hadn't he been able to prevail? Why were his dreams crushed. Was it really so that fate dictated everything? He would never know as his consciousness faded and he was sucked into a black void to become tortured eternally by Kyuubi.

Neji walked back to the contestants box. This was what happened to idiots who thought to be able to beat a genius.

-- End --

End notes: Here the story ends. I might end up writing an AU story beginning from this One-Shot or I might leave it as it is.

Is someone actually saddened, that I broke the circle of Naruto beating Neji? Well, it had to be done. And I really liked to write it. Naruto won his fights either trough Kyuubis help or through dumb luck and Kyuubis help. And I dislike the whole "Naruto changes people" plot so I decided to disrupt it.

Tell me what you think about it. You can even flame, but you don't need to think that I give a shit about what you flamers have to say. I'm merely amused by weak tries to insult me.

I didn't warn you about Hinatas and Narutos deaths, so you would be trapped in the story and have to read it fully.

I have uploaded a long rant on Naruto in my profile, my answer to all this bashing out there.

This is the first of a series of "Naruto loses" One-Shots. Each One-Shot will contain another fight were Naruto won. And then I will take away his luck.

I thank the persons who made the "Störsequenz – Sampler". It contains very inspiring music.

The following bands appear there in order: Dioxyde, Tactical Sect, Davantage, Cyborg Attack, Flint Glas, Side 3, Grendel, Hioctan, Solitary Experiments, Feindflug, Alsan Factory, Necro Facility and IWR.


End file.
